dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sram/Agility/Strength/3
This Build is based on making any daggers to reach 1/2 critical state. as many srams know crit on daggers does huge amount of hp damage to an enemy. also all the spells like Lethal Attack can be instent death for the enemy. Reasons to Choose This build * Damage done can be Extremly high. * Some of these equipments can be with u for a long time. * PvP Masters, even againt our own kinds. * 3 mp at lvl 60. Spell Maxing Main Spells for life Your main spells and the ones that have first to reach max lvl(after lvl 101) Total max then in this order(if u can): * Dagger Skill * Invisibility * Mass Trap * Poisoned Trap * Chakra Concentration * Paralyzing Trap, or Trap of Silence * Fear * Chakra Impulse * Lethal Attack side spells for low lvls There is only 1 spell that is required for low lvled until lvl 60. * Tricky Blow must go to 3 (not 4 or 5) Characteristic Points Your Characteristic Points: * 1. From 1-11(50 points) to Strength. * 2. From 11-21(50 points) to Agility. * 3. From 21-31 (50 points) to Strength. * 4. From 31-41 (50 points) to Agility. * 5. From 41-81 (100 points) to Strength. * 6. From 81-91 (50 points) to Vitality. (make sure you DAFINEITLY scroll to 25 first) (boost Strength until u scroll Vitality to 25 then start boosting Vitality to 50) you end up with 200 Strength, 100 Agility, 75 Vitality. * 7. From 91+ is up to You, Remember that agility is going to be included in your daggers after this lvl so i recommand you boosting it to 200 as well, also dont worry about the Vitality after lvl 101+ you gain 10 Vitality (2 initiative) for every lvl you gain, so no more Vitality points for you. Basic Monsters * 1-20: Gobballs, Mushd, Boars. * 21-35: Lousy Pig Knights, Wabbits, Mushd, ???. * 36-59: Piglets, Lousy Pig Knights, Wabbits, Treechnids, Fungi Masters. * 60-100: Ouginaks, Blops, Treechnids, Plain Boars, Fungi Masters. * 100+: Dopples, Dreggons, Ouginaks, Pandala Nolifs Land Ghosts (in a large group), Cemetary Ghosts, Kanigrous. Daggers Daggers are the and will be the main attack of this build since they are the ones that keep you invisible when attack, deadly criticals,Twice a turn Damge. Daggers: all the daggers you can use are right here. Click Here. but not all of them are usefull, for you like, Fire and water Damge Daggers are totally useless.(but for other classes are not). all you want is a dagger that does nuetral (if possible earth) damage and in high lvls with an air Damage complementing it. Dagger list: * Move up the smithy dagger family which it starts at lvl 10. * Then into Sylvan dagger Family after lvl 20. * at lvl 29 bashers will be your best frined up to lvl 40. * Elorie Entuwan's Cruel Daggers will be ur friend from now on up to lvl 83. There is another possiblity: Blessdags at lvl 64. it's critical hit Bonus is the highest in it's race(20). it also gives u 1-6 critical bonus as a stat but it takes few streght points that should not be a problem. it also have an upside that it does not reduce mp points unlike Elorie Entuwan's Cruel Daggers. * from 83 Captain Chafer's Small Daggers and after that any of the daggers in list except for Citrus Daggers, Dreggon Daggers Critical Equipments these items are the No.1 choices for a critical sram. Pick ur choice base on ur money. * Chafeuse Belt * Silicate Amulet * Rags * Pirate Amulet * the hat (what i recomand) should be something that gives good hp, like daugee, or kitsuo cap. what i found good for Cruels is: 7crit Rags, 2crit Pirate Amulet, 6Crit Chafeuse Belt fo 15 crit bonus to make 1/2 for Cruels Limit...since that dagger stays for u for a long time. At lvl 60 Wear Jelloboots for +1mp. also a Lorko Kasko for life and str bonus is required in my opinion. Pets Earth Bwak, Minimino, Little Bow Wow. Peki (if you have the 200+ hp on it) Comments * Post questions and informations you have for me here to analyze and then add to the guide. Please do not add it Your self. ---- Made By: Master-of-Daggers, Server: Rushu Category:Class